


神父，我有罪

by c4445698



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Priest Kink, crotch tattoo, 宗教汙衊, 惡魔, 調教
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4445698/pseuds/c4445698
Summary: 本篇有對基督/天主教信仰之問題請有宗教信仰的人斟酌點閱我本人背景不是這兩種宗教，用詞以及相關物品如有出錯則請見諒
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 上帝用七天創造了世界，而Barry用了七天沉淪。

「親愛的神父，請原諒我的罪惡。」  
「只要誠心懺悔，天父會原諒你的。」  
「我的罪惡無法用言語懺悔。」  
「你犯下了什麼無法饒恕的罪狀？告訴我吧，親愛的孩子，聖母瑪利亞會原諒你所犯下的一切罪狀。」  
「我、我──我被惡魔給附身了，我體內的惡魔指使我去誘惑男人和女人，與他們交媾，奪去他們的生命。」  
「這並不是你的錯，孩子，你已經奪去他人性命了嗎？」  
「我沒有！我沒有－－我每天都在和我體內的惡魔對抗，但我已經快承受不住祂對我說的話了，神父，救救我，我不想成為罪人。」  
「我會幫助你的，親愛的孩子，我會幫助你一起對付惡魔。」

神父Len將那可憐的孩子給帶往了自己房間，Len認得那孩子，他叫做Barry，是鎮上醫生的兒子「你是Barry Allen沒錯吧？我時常看見你在你父親的醫院幫忙。」Len還是開口問了一下，得到了Barry的點頭回答。  
到了房間後，Len從簡陋的衣櫃裡拿出一套純白的長袍，「換上他，我們將先以聖水沐浴，之後再進行驅魔儀式。」Barry接下了長袍，看了一眼Len，問：「你可以、轉過身去嗎？」  
「你不必害躁，我親愛的孩子，你於我面前更衣，我能順便確認你身上是否有惡魔的印記，這有助於我之後要做的事情。」Barry聽到這話以後點點頭，開始脫掉原本的衣服，而在脫下上衣後，Len開口問了：「你肚子上那個印記是什麼？是胎記嗎？」  
那個圖案是有些複雜的愛心，圖案的位置肚臍下方，Barry摸上了那個印記，看起來有些難過，「這個圖案的出現，就是我來尋求幫助的原因，圖案出現之後，我時常聽見惡魔的低語，我實在是沒辦法再忍受惡魔的耳語了。」  
「我會盡我全力幫助你的，孩子，這圖案才剛出現，表示你並沒有被侵襲的很深。」Len對他保證，Barry點點頭，接著繼續更衣的動作。  
他雖然極力的想假裝這裡沒有人在，但那股正經的視線還是不斷提醒著他，脫下了最後一層的防護後，他努力的找著長袍的開頭，接著套上。  
Len領著他到了淋浴間，要他站在那裡，Len拿了一桶水過來，告訴他：「這是聖水，聖水會對惡魔造成傷害，如果等等你會感到疼痛，那就證明了你的體內存在著惡魔，你必須忍過那些痛苦。」說完，他拿了一個瓢子將水給舀起。  
Barry被冷水從頭淋下，起初，他只有感覺到寒冷，但後來，他感覺到皮膚在發燙，一點一點的，「你感覺到疼痛嗎？」神父問著他，Barry低著頭點頭，他厭惡自己，他現在是一個罪惡的存在了，他現在只會帶給別人不祥。  
Len輕輕地抬起Barry的下巴，「不要對自己生氣，被惡魔附身並不是人可以選擇的，也請千萬別放棄希望，只要保有一顆虔誠的心，神會幫助你的。」他看著這被冷水淋濕的可憐孩子，水將白袍打溼以後貼合著他的身體，還呈現了一些透明，胸前的乳頭就像是兩顆剛成熟的櫻桃，看起來如此美味，Len親吻了他的額頭，「神會保佑你，接下來請和我移動到另一個房間，我們即將進行驅魔的儀式。」他鬆開了手，而Barry臉紅的模樣全被自己看進去，但他假裝不重要，只是轉身走離這裡，Barry慢了一秒後跟上。

Barry跟著神父進到了一間房內，四周只有一扇窗戶，中間擺著一張床，現在比起自己身上的惡魔，Barry突然意識到自己是進入了教堂內部，沒什麼人來過的地方。  
「這裡是進行驅魔儀式的地方。」神父Len邊說邊開始拿出儀式道具，「請到那張床上躺平，Barry，接著閉上眼睛，盡可能的放輕鬆，當你越放鬆，惡魔出現取代你的機率越高，而那時候對惡魔進行驅逐儀式，效果會更加成功。」Len從一個束口袋中倒了一些草藥到香爐之中，接著點燃，空氣中慢慢充滿著藥草的味道。  
Barry帶著不安的心爬上了床，並且平躺，他聽從著Len的指示開始放鬆，但漸漸的，他發現自己身體在發熱，並且比起放鬆，他覺得自己是無法集中注意力，「神父……」他小聲呼喚著，希望可以把自己的狀態告訴神父，Len的確聽見了呼喊，他輕聲詢問：「你感覺到什麼了？親愛的孩子。」  
「我的身體──在發燙，我沒辦法、辦法專心──」Barry依舊閉著眼睛，但他開始感覺暈呼呼的，Len的手放到了他的額頭上，偏涼的手掌溫度讓Barry覺得十分舒服，「專心聽我的聲音，Barry，我會指引你。」Barry點點頭。  
「我接下來會將你的衣服退去，將你惡魔的印記給露出來，直接在惡魔印記上攻擊，會比較有用。」他說完，Barry輕輕點頭，他感覺到自己的衣服被剪開，他完全的在神父面前曝露著自己的一切。  
Len的手摸上了那個印記，「現在，深呼吸一口氣，放輕鬆。」他口頭引導著，Barry胸口起伏，Len的手指描繪著那印記的輪廓，愛心形狀的印記，最後交界的尾端正好導向了Barry不多的恥毛，「接下來我會觸碰你，這是必須的過程，請不要反抗。」Len的手指往下擦過Barry的恥毛，觸碰到了陰莖，但也僅此是觸碰一下，他注意到Barry抓了一下床單，顯示出他的不安。  
「印記的尾端一路延伸到了後頭。」Len告訴他，這當然是騙他的，畢竟Barry可看不見印記的尾端在哪，他輕輕分開了Barry的雙腳，沿著會陰一路到了最私密的部分，「接下來我需要你誠實的回答我，Barry，你還是處子嗎？」  
「我是。」Barry的語氣堅定。  
「我不希望你說謊，Barry，若你還是處子，不可能產生這種與惡魔交媾過的印記，惡魔藉由交媾從這進入到了你體內。」Len邊說邊按壓了一下他的穴口，Barry撐起了上半身拼命的搖頭，堅定的眼神告訴他：「我發誓我是一個處子，我從未和任何人或是東西發生關係，這一定有什麼誤會──。」  
Len讓他重新躺好，「我相信你的誓言，Barry，但惡魔從這骯髒處進到你體內也是真的，我會將聖器使用在這，可能會有些不舒服，但這是逼退惡魔的辦法。」  
「我會忍耐的，神父，只要能將惡魔驅逐，我會承受一切痛苦的。」Barry的回答讓Len滿意，Len告訴他閉上眼睛，只需要去感受這一切，透過感受知道惡魔是否還在體內。  
神父走到一旁的小桌子拿起了聖油，走到了床的尾端使用聖油開拓著Barry的處子穴，手指進入的Barry體內時，他似乎有點小小的排斥，努力地想把異物給擠出去，但只讓Len的手指被包覆的更加緊實而已，「放鬆，Barry，你太過緊張了，聖物進入時你會受傷的。」  
開拓的進度並不是那麼順利，Barry還是處於緊張的狀態，Len雖然盡力的安撫著，但效用不大，Len把手放在了印記上，「我敬愛的神，請幫助你的子民脫離惡魔的控制，請將你的力量借助於我，以幫助於你的信徒。」Len低聲念著，Barry也只聽到這裡，在之後他聽見Len又在喃喃細語，他的腹部一陣燥熱，應該說整個身體都在發燙，他努力的張大嘴想要呼吸，發出了痛苦的呻吟。  
「跟著我的聲音，Barry，惡魔現在試圖在掌控你的身體，你必須專心，你必須對抗他，努力想著要把惡魔趕出體內，我也將使用聖物協助你。」Len輕輕按壓著印記的地方，Barry弓起了腰，Len只是稍微用力觸碰而已，他覺得有一股難以言喻的感覺通過整個身體。  
神父的手離開了他的身上，這讓Barry開始不安，他細聲呢喃：「不要離開我，神父，不要丟下我一個人──」  
Len爬上床，將手輕輕放在他額頭上，告訴他：「我親愛的孩子，我與神都在這裡陪你度過這一切，不要擔憂、不需害怕，現在，你只需要專心抵抗惡魔的低語。」Barry輕輕點頭，接著感覺到聖器開始進入他體內，那與神父的手指並不一樣粗，顯然更大，即便剛剛擴張過他的穴口，但還是有些難以進入。  
「將身體放輕鬆，孩子，聖器已經全部進入到你體內，接著我將會在你體內移動聖器，好讓惡魔無從躲藏，你只需要專心的想著將惡魔驅逐的想法就好了。」Barry感覺到聖器慢慢地拔了出去，接著又一次頂入，幾次以後，Barry可恥的發現他硬了，聖器一開始讓他感到不適，可現在他喜歡聖器在他體內進出的感覺，他聽見神父告訴他：「專心，Barry，專心對抗惡魔，現在是惡魔在控制你的身體。」是啊，因為是惡魔控制著他的身體他才硬的，絕對不是因為聖器在他體內進出時候太舒服了。  
「這惡魔十分的難纏，我現在要加快聖器的速度了。」Barry聽見神父這樣說，神父也很認真的在幫自己驅魔，他的聲音聽起來有些喘，這讓Barry更加覺得自己要專心對抗惡魔了，但聖器加速在體內進出時，Barry的專心從將惡魔逐出體內變成了專心描繪著聖器在自己體內的模樣，是如此的粗壯和深入，當聖器不小心撞到體內的一個部分時，Barry不小心發出了呻吟，「惡魔就在這裡。」他聽見神父這樣告訴他，接著聖器就不斷的專心撞擊著那一點。  
Barry來不及叫停，也來不及祈求神的原諒就射了，高潮時他渾身抽蓄，眼睛睜開的往後仰，可是他沒辦法將視線對焦，聖器沒有停下來在他體內的撞擊，Barry只能一次又一次在被頂弄時發出呻吟，當聖器停下撞擊時，神父喘著氣告訴他：「這次的驅逐失敗了，因為你失去了專心，但聖液的注入會讓惡魔不敢在試圖奪取你的身體，明天你得再來一次，我們再嘗試一次，將惡魔驅逐出體內。」  
Barry終於回過神來，接著難過的流下了淚水，「神父，對不起、對不起，我有罪──」他低聲說著，Len這次輕輕摸著他的頭髮，「被惡魔附身不是你的選擇，孩子，是惡魔的力量太強大，你無法抵抗，但我們可以多試幾次，直到將惡魔驅逐成功。」  
Len離開了床上，回來時後又端了一盆水，「我會將聖水灑在你身上，好淨化你的身體，然後待會我將讓你喝下聖液，好讓你恢復體力繼續對抗惡魔的誘惑。」Barry點點頭，他重新閉上眼睛，接受著冰涼的聖水灑落在他身上的每一處肌膚，結束後，神父說要去準備聖液，等下就回來，這段期間他可以清理一下自己的模樣，他會順便拿原先的衣服進來。  
Barry聽話的在Len走出門以後，拿起了被剪開的長袍清理自己腹部上的精液，但他看著那個印記時，暗自發誓一定要將惡魔驅逐成功，讓這印記徹底消失，當神父回來時，他手上多了一小杯東西，神父讓他喝下，Barry聽話的喝了下去，有些濃稠並且帶有奇怪的味道，但神父給他的東西一定是好的，他不需要懷疑，只管聽話。  
「將衣服換上，回家去好好休息，聖液的功效只有一天，留在你體內的聖液明天自然排出就好，而明天晚上教堂關閉後再來找我，我會努力的再次幫助你，直到惡魔離去，我親愛的孩子，你無須一個人害怕。」神父輕輕吻了他的頭頂，Barry憋住眼淚點頭，「謝謝你，Leonard神父，如果沒有你在，我不知道該如何是好。」  
「叫我Len就行了，Barry，我替神服務世人，這只是我應該做的。」

神父Leonard Snart是在三年前被駐派到這村落教堂的，上一任的神父病逝一年後才有他進駐，因為是神職者的關係，很快的就被村內的人給接受，孩子們也都記得，雖然這神父不苟言笑時候很可怕，但他始終是個好人。  
這也是Barry如此信任他的原因，太陽下山之後，Barry拿著提燈告訴自己的父母說去酒館找Cisco他們喝個酒，他沒有告訴他的父母自己已經被惡魔給附身，現在要去教堂驅魔，畢竟這話一說出口，他的父母們肯定承受不住。  
他在接近教堂時將提燈熄滅，摸黑敲了教堂的門，等了一下子，神父幫他開了門，領著他進入教堂內。  
「你今天感覺如何？」神父問他。  
「早上很好，但越接近黑夜，印記就開始發燙。」Barry告訴他今天的狀況，神父說：「惡魔總趁著黑夜出現，這是很正常的現象。」在進入後面的房間前，他們一起在聖母瑪利亞面前祈禱，Barry強烈的祈求著今天可以將惡魔驅逐成功。  
他們重新走了一次昨天的步驟，但這次Barry在躺上床之前就把白袍給脫下了，「這樣就、就不用把長袍弄壞了。」他有些害羞的解釋著，Len只是給了一個微笑也沒說什麼，接著一樣點起了藥草，一樣讓Barry放鬆身心。  
當Len用油再一次擴張Barry時，他發現今天並沒有像昨天那麼排斥了，他的身體已經在學會接受，「哈──啊──」當Len的手指在Barry體內移動和撐開時，Barry發出了一些呻吟，他似乎發現到了，趕緊用手把自己嘴巴捂住。  
「這是很正常的現象，Barry。」Len告訴他，在他體內的兩根手指往上按壓了一下，Barry又一次弓起了腰，原先疲軟的陰莖開始硬了，Len擴張到可以容納三指時，停下了動作，「將你的腳踩在床上，Barry，今天我打算將聖器放的更深一些，讓它可以直接攻擊到惡魔。」Barry聽話的將腳踩在床上，並且接受神父將他的腳分的更開，「閉上眼睛，Barry，我怕惡魔出現時候你與它對視後，你會被迷惑心智。」神父所說的一切他都照做了。  
聖器的大小依舊是如此的粗壯，而且正如神父所說，今天的確進入到更深層的地方，神父指使著他專心想像要將惡魔排除，專心想像著惡魔會從他體內脫離。  
但當聖器不斷深入他體內，就像昨天那樣，他的專心只會不小心想像出聖器的模樣，一根又長又粗的棒子，前端不斷的頂弄著惡魔所在的點，但那個點同時也讓Barry分神，無法專心，他知道這都是惡魔的詭計，可他沒辦法在被頂弄到興奮的狀態下與惡魔做對抗，所以今天Barry又一次失敗了，他在途中高潮了。  
「這惡魔實在是非常狡猾。」神父幫忙抱怨著，「他讓你的意志力不夠堅定，但這並不是你的錯，Barry，我今天一樣將聖液留在你的體內，他在今晚就不會做亂。」Barry將頭撇過一邊，淚沿著臉頰滑落，他又一次失敗了，他怎麼就無法對付惡魔呢？  
Len離開了一下子，回來時候手上多了一杯聖液，一樣讓Barry喝下，但和昨天不同的是，今天一喝下去肚子就有些灼熱，更正確來說是印記的地方開始有些發燙，聽見Barry的疑惑，神父開心告訴他：「那是惡魔再害怕那液體，這是非常正常的事情，惡魔感受到威脅自然不會輕舉妄動，明天一樣的時間過來找我，我們明天稍微改變點東西，也許能更有效的逼出惡魔。」  
Barry點點頭，重新穿上衣服後，下床時差點軟腳，神父眼明手快的扶住了他，將他攬在懷中，並且問：「需要我送你回去嗎？外面天色很暗。」  
「不需要！謝謝你，神父。」Barry急忙的退開距離，臉上泛起紅暈，剛剛和神父靠得太近，他突然覺得害羞，但明明自己的身體早就被神父看光兩次了。  
神父將他送至門口，並且親了他的額頭一下：「這是神的加護，保佑你再回去的路上一路平安。」Barry點點頭向神父道謝，並且快速的離開了教堂門口，他不想讓神父發現自己的臉有多紅。

一樣的時間，一樣的儀式，但這次，神父要他跪在床上，上半身放低，將屁股抬高，這姿勢說實在話十分的羞恥，但神父告訴他，前兩次沒有用，他們就得多方嘗試，惡魔最害怕哪種驅逐方式。  
「我感到罪惡，神父。」Barry突然說，「當天色昏暗，印記發燙，我就會聽見惡魔的低語，我對我體內寄宿著惡魔感到罪惡，我對我無法專心驅逐惡魔感到羞愧。」  
Len開始幫他擴張，邊回答他：「這一切都不是你的錯，Barry，你不需要感到羞愧或是罪惡，惡魔本來就很容易從低潮時入侵人體，你只是剛好被挑上而已。」  
Barry聽到這種寬恕覺得很放心，但還是覺得自己十分有罪，於是神父提議，在接受聖器淨化時，可以擺出祈禱的姿勢，Barry乖乖照做了，用手肘撐起了頸部和頭，雙手緊緊的交握在一塊，他閉上眼睛誠心的向天祈禱，並且迎接著聖器進入他體內。  
聖器進入的比昨日還要深一些，這姿勢會將聖器帶入更深的地方，當聖器開始在他體內動作時，他聽見神父讓自己專心祈禱和驅逐惡魔，聖器這次並沒有用力的戳著惡魔存在的點，但那力道也足以讓Barry開始恍神，「很好，繼續保持下去。」神父給了他勉勵，到目前為止狀況都很好，然後他感覺到聖液注入體內，這次他撐過去了，他沒有高潮，他應該要開心，畢竟他成功壓制了惡魔，但他現在只感受到一陣空虛。  
「你成功壓制了惡魔，但他還是在你的體內，聖液的功效應該會讓它變得更加虛弱，明天再來一次就可以將惡魔徹底驅逐了，你好好休息一下，並且繼續誠心的祈禱，我去拿聖液給你喝下。」得到了神父的誇獎他應該要開心，但他沒有，身體有一股強烈的失落感，他想要更多，他想要－－像前幾天那樣被用力的頂弄，一想到這個，Barry搖搖頭，他怎麼能這麼想呢，就算被頂弄那個位置，也是在攻擊惡魔，他本來就不該產生任何快感。  
神父拿著聖液進來，Barry也立刻喝下，聖液的黏稠感他每次都不適應，而且喝下去後，他的印記都會發燙。  
「明天有可能是最後一次驅魔，只要你像今天這樣祈禱以及專心，惡魔就快離開你了。」神父如此告訴他，他點點頭，換回了原本的衣服。  
神父像昨天一樣送他到門口，這次親吻了他的左臉頰，「願神加護於你。」Barry只是說了句謝謝就離開。  
當他回到家，他的父母已經睡下，而他拿著提燈走回自己房間，脫去了全身的衣服，下腹部的印記已經不再發燙，但他覺得不滿足，他回想起前兩天聖器進入自己的感覺，用力的頂弄著惡魔所在的點，和今天不一樣，雖然聖器一樣大小，但就是不一樣。  
他突然幻想起來，神父拿著聖器對自己頂弄的模樣，他的表情是什麼樣的，他會感到興奮嗎，他會想──操我嗎？當幻想到這裡時，Barry才發現自己已經在自瀆，並且已經在高潮邊緣，他覺得羞愧，但那個想法又回到腦中。  
『他會想操我嗎？在那黑色的聖袍之下，身體是怎麼樣的，他的老二大嗎？他會想要我舔他嗎？』各種想法在腦中出現，Barry高潮在自己手上，他現在滿腦子都是神父的袍子底下的模樣，他應該要感到羞愧，但他的手不自覺的摸上了後穴，他的理智現在一定是被惡魔給帶走了，沒錯，就是這樣，他欺騙著自己，用手指探入了自己的體內，想起了神父昨天按壓的點，他試圖依樣畫葫蘆，但結果只是更加空虛。  
他想要神父的手指幫自己擴張，他想要聖器填滿自己，他想要、他想要──被操到高潮。  
Barry眼前一黑，暈了過去，他身上的印記開始微微的發著亮光。

Barry在市場見到出門採買的Len時一陣臉紅，神父似乎也是發現了他，只是禮貌性的點頭問好，Barry卻慌張到手忙腳亂。  
畢竟昨晚，他想著神父的身體自瀆，他認為那是惡魔在控制他的思想，但即便是如此，自瀆的人依舊是他，所以他自然有罪惡感和羞愧。  
也因為昨晚的事情，他在今夜一見到神父時，他就問：「我知道這樣很越矩，但我可以把聖器借回家嗎？」  
「發生什麼事情了嗎？為什麼想把聖器借回家？」神父一副擔憂的問著，Barry支支吾吾的回答：「昨晚、昨晚回家時候，我又一次聽見惡魔的聲音，我非常害怕，害怕我真的會被聲音誘惑去做壞事，所以──所以才想借神器回家，在他試圖誘惑我的時候，我能夠壓制住他。」  
神父皺起眉頭，Barry覺得自己似乎太過為難神父了，「我不能讓你借走聖器。」神父當然會拒絕，但Barry本來想開口打圓場時候，神父又說：「我還以為昨天的儀式是有用的，看來狡猾的惡魔只是假裝被削弱力量，實際上卻是等待時機。」  
Barry沒有想到他會這樣想像，但神父畢竟是專業人士，也許他說的是真的，原來自己還是被惡魔玩弄在手掌心，Barry還以為自己的祈禱以及專注力是有用的。  
「沒關係的，Barry，我今天會用聖器更用力的攻擊他，就算昨天他還有餘韻，今天也會被擊敗。」神父的話給了他一陣安心。  
「謝謝你，神父。」Barry說。  
「別叫我神父了，叫我Len吧，雖然我與你現在是在做神父的職責，但我也想和你交個朋友。」神父、Len這樣對他說著，還露出了一個溫暖的微笑。  
「好、好的，Len。」Barry臉紅著回答他，如果不是這個惡魔存在，他也許這輩子都沒有機會和Len變成朋友。  
在進行聖水淨身時候，Barry還是開口問了：「雖然不能借走聖器，但我能看看聖器嗎？也許我在想像聖器形狀時候，惡魔也會懼怕？」  
「當然可以，你這個想法很不錯，當你誠心的向神禱告時，同時想像著聖器的模，惡魔應該會感覺到威脅，不敢作亂。」Len欣然答應了，但Barry沒發現他將自己假設在今天也不會將惡魔驅逐成功。

和之前都一樣的房間，一樣的藥草香，今天的動作也和昨天相同，跪在床上屁股抬高，已經是第四天了，Barry都已經開始習慣了這些事情。  
在聖器最初進入體內時，Barry是專心的祈禱並且想著將惡魔驅逐出身體的，聖器從一開始的緩慢進入，接著Len告訴他自己會開始加重力道，他必須專心，Barry知道自己是該專心，可是Len用著比平常還重的力道攻擊惡魔所在的點沒多久，他的腦子就一片空白了，他只能隨著Len的攻擊動作呻吟，喘息。  
本來在用手肘維持的祈禱姿勢也瓦解，他只能雙手抓著床單，無法對焦的注視著前方，並且在印記發燙時射在床單上，「敬愛的神啊，請原諒吾的無能，我無法救助這位信徒脫離惡魔的掌控。」當Barry高潮失神時，他聽見了Len在與神懺悔，他覺得自己也很沒用，但Len用聖器攻擊時，對惡魔也許是傷害，但對Barry來說，那是一種他在以前沒有體會過的快感。  
聖液進入他體內沒多久，Barry也回過神來，他心情非常低落，他知道不應該為自己找藉口，Len是盡心盡力在幫他，而自己總是被快感打敗。  
Barry慢慢的坐回床上，才發現Len不再這房裡，也許他去清潔聖器了，而這段時間Barry向神述說著：「神啊，請原諒我的罪，請寬恕我於儀式時分心。」  
「你不需要太過自責。」Len的聲音從門口傳來，Barry轉頭看著他，「惡魔本來就不是凡人可以輕易阻止的。」  
Barry點點頭，雖然是叫他別放在心上，但他就是覺得自己沒用，才會讓惡魔繼續寄宿在他身上，通常這時候他該喝下聖液，但今天Len手上是空的，「我今天不用喝聖液嗎？」Barry提出了疑問。  
「關於這個，我想這次直接讓你喝，也許效果會更好一點，從聖器直接注入你的嘴裡，讓你喝下。」Len這樣告訴他，Barry當然答應，畢竟他想知道聖器是什麼好久了，而且這惡魔這麼難纏，他們多換幾種方式嘗試也許更有用。  
Len見到Barry答應後，他拉下了自己的褲子，他的陰莖，Len的陰莖，直接出現在Barry眼前，Barry應該要害羞的，正常人的反應是罵對方變態或是害羞的遮起眼睛，可是Barry卻目不轉經的盯著他的陰莖，「這、這就是，聖器嗎？」Barry吞了口口水。  
「是的，請原諒我沒有事先和你說明聖器就是我的生殖器官，我們是聖職者，我們的身心都為神所奉獻，而神也會將力量降於我們的身上，好讓神的力量傳遞出去，而神將力量降於我時，我用我的生殖器幫助於你，我的精液就是聖液。」Len這麼對他解釋著，Barry看著那根陰莖稍微跳動，他現在已經把Len的陰莖，應該說聖器的模樣記住了。  
「我需要做什麼？」Barry問著他。  
「接下來由我來做就行，你只需要專心祈禱，張大嘴巴，後面我會處理。」Len說完後，Barry閉上眼睛，雙手擺出祈禱的姿勢，並且聽話的張大嘴巴，Len向前走了一些，一隻手扶住了Barry的後腦，慢慢的將他的陰莖塞入Barry口中。  
Barry看起來一切都好，直到他陰莖進入了2/3的長度，Barry才微微皺眉，Len知道這就是極限了，所以後面他都維持著不讓Barry難受的狀態擺著腰，讓陰莖在Barry的口中進進出出。  
Barry似乎很專心，他祈禱的姿勢都沒有變過，但Barry的陰莖又開始微微有了反應，Len加快了速度，「要來了，將聖液喝下吧，Barry。」他說完，最後一次向前挺腰，手用力的將Barry的頭固定好，這次深入Barry口中的不再只是2/3的長度，而是完全的將陰莖塞入他的嘴中，一小段時間後，他才將疲軟的陰莖抽出，Barry先是閉上嘴動了一下喉嚨，接著才張開嘴大口呼吸，途中還穿插著咳嗽，顯然十分的不舒服。  
「我很抱歉如此粗魯，但我怕你沒辦法將聖液全部吞下，才想著直接灌入喉嚨。」Len蹲下身子，與Barry平視，Barry呼吸緩過來後，他搖搖頭，「不，謝謝你為我做的一切，Len，謝謝你為我如此著想。」  
「我希望這麼粗魯的方式，聖液的功效會更大，惡魔的能力就會更削弱。」  
「如果、如果我們變成一天兩次用聖器攻擊呢？」Barry突然提問，「每天一次的成效不加，如果一天攻擊他兩次，會不會更加有用呢？」Barry覺得自己實在是太無恥了，他知道自己只是想假藉這個理由再被Len用他的聖器操弄一次而已，這不是惡魔的主意，這是自己的。  
「我也很想，也許一天多次是挺好的辦法，但是我辦不到，Barry，神借給我的力量雖然是無限的，但我的體力有限。」Len一臉遺憾的告訴他，「如果我辦的到，我一定會做到將惡魔趕出你體內才停手。」  
Barry一臉歉意，同時帶著失望，是啊，他雖然是聖職者，但畢竟也還是一個人而已，他必須考量到Len的身體才對。  
那天回家時，Len親吻了他的右臉，又一次告訴他這是神的加護，並且提醒他回家路上要小心。  
Barry回到家時，他一走進自己房間就脫下褲子，在床上開始自瀆，印記開始發燙，但他不在意，他滿腦子都是Len跨下的那根聖器，他只想要明天快點到來，他想要再一次的被聖器給貫穿，被帶至高潮。

Len注意到的Barry的心神不寧，於是在開始以前，他問Barry狀況是否還好。  
「很好、很好！我是說，不好，惡魔今天說的話比平常多，我被吵得有點煩了。」Barry邊說邊摀住耳朵，Len將他摀住耳朵的手拉開，緊緊的握住他的雙手，Len掌心的溫度傳遞過來，讓Barry有些臉紅，「專心的向神祈禱，就可以屏除惡魔的低語。」Len說完後，開始幫Barry用聖水淨身。  
Barry的確該屏除雜念，Len是真的在幫他，而他自己只是想要更多的快感，這樣對神職者來說太不尊敬了。  
今天依舊是用後入的姿勢，那是Barry自己要求的，他認為這姿勢攻擊惡魔比較能夠攻擊惡魔，但老實說他只是不想被Len看到正臉，不想被Len發現他已經無法專心祈禱，滿腦子只想著被操時的快感，他自己很清楚，自己已經不是為了驅魔而來。  
「最近你的印記依舊會感覺發燙嗎？」Len在幫他擴張時問。  
「有時候會。」Barry說完以後被Len的手指弄到發出聲音，他現在也不忍耐了，也不覺得害躁了，手指抽出去沒多久後，Len的聖器就擠入了體內，Barry的手雖然是擺出祈禱的姿勢，但他一點也沒有在專心祈禱，他滿腦子都是Len陰莖的模樣，現在那根陰莖正在自己體內，自己的腸道徹底包覆著。  
「放鬆一些，你今天太過緊張了。」Len告訴他，Barry才意識到自己因為不想要失去Len的陰莖，不小心夾的太緊了，而Len只是認為他控制不住自己。  
Len又開始攻擊著惡魔所在的位置，Barry花了很大的力氣忍住聲音，他已經沒辦法分心去祈禱，他現在唯一專心的事情就是體會快感，「再用力一點，哈啊──」他不自覺得將自己的想法說出口，Len也照做了，Barry被每一次用力頂弄搞到翻起白眼，呻吟也不再繼續壓抑，他的舌頭微微吐出，直到他自己高潮，後穴跟著夾緊Len的陰莖，Len也跟著提早射出。  
Barry再回過神之夾緊了屁股，他不應該像前幾天那樣讓聖液自己流出，他應該把聖液給好好保留在體內，「惡魔實在是、太過強大。」Barry盡可能不要將自己的癡態表現在臉上，但他現在真的很想再被幹一次，用Len那根粗壯的聖器。  
「這不是好現象，惡魔似乎已經試圖在奪取你的身體。」Len一臉擔心的告訴他，「沒關係的，你會幫助我直到惡魔被驅逐的，對嗎？」  
「是的，Barry，我會不斷幫助你，但明天可能不行。」一聽到這個，Barry臉色變了。  
「明天有人要來教堂舉行婚禮，我必須證婚，而晚上我必須早睡，周日要做彌撒。」Len告訴他日程安排，Barry是知道的，神父是為世人服務而不是只有自己，他當然會安排其他工作。  
「我、我可以提早來，我們只需要一小時就好，不是嗎？」  
「但我明天還得為彌撒做準備，我可能真的沒有時間幫助你，雖然我對神說過我會幫助你，但明天真的沒辦法。」Len看起來為此很苦惱，Barry也沒有再繼續說下去。  
「今天可以由我自己來服侍聖器嗎？」Barry將話題轉換到了最後一個步驟，「平常都太勞煩你了。」他找了藉口，Len卻欣然答應。

直到這周以前，Barry只是一個十八歲的青年，只談過幾次青澀的戀愛，牽過女孩子的手，但從沒有親吻過女孩子的嘴唇，而他現在正在用嘴親吻著神父的聖器，他帶著虔誠並且高 尚的心態親吻著聖器的龜頭，然後稍微張開嘴緩慢的吞入，被壓在底下的舌頭輕輕舔著龜頭邊緣。  
Barry吐出聖器，前端已經被口水沾的濕漉漉的，他用手觸碰著聖器的底部，像是對待一件寶物一樣小心翼翼，底部固定住聖器以後，他再一次的將聖器含入嘴中，只是比剛剛更深，直接抵到了喉頭，他模仿著昨天Len對他做的動作，開始將聖器在自己口中吞吐著，偶爾停下，仔細的舔舐著整根聖器，Barry從側面前端一路舔到根部，Len的恥毛戳到了自己臉上，但那只讓他感覺更加興奮。  
一小段時間後，Len告訴他聖液即將出來了，Barry立刻將聖器整根吞到底，他的鼻子撞上了Len的鼠蹊部，同時感受著聖液一波一波的射入喉嚨，當他退開時，他只是短暫的調整呼吸，又重新伸出舌頭，「使用之後，要清理乾淨，嗯──」他說完後，就開始了他的清理動作，他沒有放過任何一點聖液，舔的乾乾淨淨。  
當Len像往常一樣送他到門口時，這次他親吻了Barry的嘴唇，只是蜻蜓點水般的一下，Barry在那一瞬間感受到了觸電般的感覺，如果不是Len開口說這是神的加護，讓他回神，他就會親上去，索取更多，一個真正的吻，更多次的驅魔儀式，不，正確來說是性愛。  
他想要和Len做愛，讓Len狠狠地把自己壓著操，射出一堆精液在自己體內。  
他渴求著更多。

太陽還沒下山，Barry就覺得全身難耐，印記所在的位置不斷發出抽動，就像是想要什麼一般的哀號。  
但今天不行，他不能破壞Len的行程表，但如果只是打擾十分鐘，只要做一次就好，也許Len也不會拒絕，Barry最後還是放棄了去教堂這件事情，Len只是再幫他驅魔，而不是處理性慾。  
夜晚降臨，Barry再與家人吃飯過後就回房間了，說是要看書之後再睡覺，但他一回到房間，就迫不急待的將褲子脫下，開始自瀆起來，當太陽完全消失時，他整個人發燙，晚餐時候他其實是滿腦子想著被Len填滿的感覺，但現實只有空虛。  
高潮過一次以後，他並不覺得滿足，他想要被填滿，他想要被Len觸碰，他想要找Len用他的陰莖，而不是什麼鬼聖器幹自己，想要被幹到失神。  
他越是想，印記就越燙，他輕輕碰上印記，學著Len第一天用手指描繪著印記的模樣，每一次觸碰都讓Barry顫抖著身子，他順著形狀到了最底，接著一路往下，學著Len碰觸到穴口，他輕輕的擠了一根手指進去，意外發現裡面十分的濕潤，就像是已經被擴張過一樣，Barry放了兩根手指進去，但一點也不夠，各方面都不夠，他只想要Len的陰莖。  
那天晚上，在Barry睡著以前，他都沒辦法達到一次完美的高潮，他一次又一次的自瀆和處碰自己，換來的只是更多空虛。

周日的教堂總是非常熱鬧，而在中午過後人群都會散去，再剛抵達的最初幾周還得花時間去和村民培養感情，現在倒是不需要了。  
當他收拾完彌撒所用東西後，他看見了告解室外的蠟燭點了起來，那表示有人在裡面等待像神懺悔，所以他走了過去，並且進去了另一邊。  
裡面瀰漫著一股他不算是陌生的味道，「今日在這裡的所說所言，將都只會被神給聽見，不會有第三人知道，你想要神寬恕你什麼罪呢？」  
「我對著幫助我的男性產生了性慾，當他試圖幫我把惡魔從我體內驅逐，但我只想著與他性交，用他身上的肉棒貫穿我的身體，帶給我快感，我想讓他射再我體內。」對面的聲音聽起來有些沙啞，還有點哭腔。  
「Barry？」  
「我希望他用力幹我，將我弄至失神，高潮，親愛的神父，我知道這一切都不對，但我不想與神懺悔這一切，如果這罪惡可以讓我感到歡愉，如果惡魔寄宿於我體內可以不斷的與你交媾，我情願惡魔占據我身心，我不想放棄這種快感。」Len離開了座位上，打開了另一邊的門，Barry將裸著下半身，手上還有精液，顯然是在這裡自瀆，他一看見Len就破涕為笑，他甚至面對著Len張開了雙腳，並且撥開一邊的屁股，「求你了，神父，幹我。」他如此懇求著。  
「我不該放你一個人與惡魔對抗，這一切都是我的錯，你已經被惡魔佔據了身心。」Len沉痛的表示著，但Barry只是離開了座位，在他面前跪下，並且主動拉下Len的褲子，露出了他尚未勃起的陰莖。  
「冷靜點，Barry，你現在只是被惡魔給控制了，我們要先用聖水淨化以後才能使用聖器。」但Barry已經開始親吻著Len的龜頭，然後用舌頭舔著。  
「我才不管這是不是聖器，我現在只想要你用這根屌幹我，填滿我，射進來。」Barry說完繼續嘴上的動作，成功的把Len的陰莖給弄至完全勃起，Barry站起身，將Len拉入了懺悔室，讓他坐下，並且關上了門，自己背對著Len一隻手扶住他的陰莖，另一隻手扶著牆，將他的陰莖塞入自己的穴口，緩慢的坐下，「哈啊──好爽！」忍受了一天的空虛後，被完全填滿的感覺。  
「住手，Barry，我們不能再懺悔室做這個，你得清醒一點。」Len想要喚起Barry的理智，但Barry已經開始自己扭著腰上下動作，他叫出聲音，已經拋棄了前幾天的矜持，他現在只想要被幹。  
Len的手摸上了他的印記，Barry似乎聽見他唸著什麼，印記突然開始發光，他整個人像是被電到一樣抽蓄著身體，射了出來，還順便夾射了Len，他無力的坐在了Len的腿上，陰莖深埋他體內，「我的大意讓你被惡魔佔據身心，我會用我一輩子來幫助你脫離惡魔的控制。」Len在他耳邊說著。  
Barry撇過頭，親上他的嘴，不是蜻蜓點水，而是一個熱吻，「我想要，肉棒幹我，我想要精液，我只想要這個，惡魔無所謂的。」他的腦子暈呼呼的，什麼都思考不了了。  
「神啊，請原諒我。」Len小聲的祈禱，同時抓住了Barry的腰，將他的腰往上帶，又立刻往下壓，開始用他不知道何時重新勃起的陰莖再次幹著Barry，「日後我將每天與Barry Allen交合，為的是驅逐出他體內的惡魔，我會努力將他帶回正道。」Barry被Len不偏不倚的頂弄到那個惡魔存在的點，繃緊了身體，Len稍微停下了手上的動作，站起了身體，將他壓在牆上，一次又一次的用力頂入，Barry只能呻吟和呼喊著好爽，再一次的被操射。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 會有後面，但我目前腎虛要等(  
> 蛋蛋都被Barry清空了


	2. Chapter 2

Henry Allen在Barry誕生於世上時，他剛身為人父的腦袋裡想過他兒子的各種未來，他想像過他的兒子可能會和他一樣成為一個醫生，或是和他曾祖父一樣成為一個冒險者，也可能和他妻子的父親一樣成為一個商人，但他從沒想過的是他兒子成為一個神父。  
Henry有信仰，但他並不是完全虔誠的教徒，他會與妻子兒子在周日時後上教堂作彌撒，但老實說他的心裡並不是那麼相信神的存在，畢竟他是個醫生，他見過許多生老病死，而每個人都祈求著神給多給予一點時間，讓他們完成心中的遺憾，但從沒有一個人實現過，這就是為什麼他不是虔誠的教徒。  
在上周日晚上時，Barry與村里的神父Leonard一起回到家中，Henry原先以為他是來作客的，但他一開口卻是：「雖然這麼說十分突然，但今日彌撒結束後，我突然聽見了神的旨意，神希望Barry可以成為神父，神希望藉由他的身體和心靈來服務世人。」  
Henry和Nora都表現得十分訝異，他們是聽說過神會降下神蹟或是神旨來告知世人，但讓他們唯一的兒子去當神父？  
「Barry，你想要去當神父嗎？」Henry趕緊開口問了，畢竟他們還是得遵從Barry的意願。  
「父親，我聽見了神的聲音，在今日彌撒時，我聽見了神在我耳邊說我應該要成為他的化身，幫助祂服務世人。」Barry一臉陶醉，「而在彌撒結束後，Len找上了我，我們整個下午都在談論這事情，我也做好的我的決定，是的，我想要成為一名神父，替神為世人服務。」  
「如果這是你的理想，我與你的母親都會支持你，但你之後會離開這裡去主教會進行受訓對嗎？」Henry知道成為神父的路程是十分艱辛的，少說八年多至十年，Barry可能都不會與他們見面，畢竟主教會在很遠的地方。  
「短時間內不需要擔心，主教會那邊我會事先聯繫好，如果可以的話，Barry也可以在這裡進行訓練。」Len告訴他們。  
Nora握上了Barry的手，「我以你為榮，Barry，不論你最後是否真的成為神父，我都支持你的決定。」  
「謝謝你，母親。」Barry笑著說。  
接著他們商談了一些事情，例如Barry要跟著他修行所以得搬到教堂和自己一起住，但他們還是可以每天來教堂找他，雖然這職業是為神奉獻，為神替世人服務，但並沒有規定必須與家人斷絕聯繫。  
Barry在隔天就住進了教堂，開始了他的神父修行。

Nora自從Barry搬進了教堂後，她每天都前往教堂拜訪她的兒子，雖然她的兒子已經是個成年人，但對她來說，她始終是個孩子。  
「母親。」Barry看見她的到來，開口呼喚了她，「妳今天過的好嗎？」  
「還不錯，只是早上我又不小心多準備了一份早餐，我每次都忘記你已經不住在家裡了。」Nora開口說著今早的小趣事，她其實可以將那份早餐帶來給Barry，但他知道教會有教會的規矩，「你和Leonard神父明天晚上回來家裡吃頓飯吧？」  
「我晚點見到他我會轉告他，但我想應該是沒什麼問題。」Barry笑著回應，Nora看著他的兒子還是有些心疼，Barry才來教堂住兩周，人就被教堂清淡的飲食弄的消瘦一些，「如果沒什麼事情，我還得先去打掃教堂。」  
「去吧，我只是來找你說說話，並不想耽誤你工作的。」Nora親吻了他兒子的臉頰，Barry消失在教堂內，沒多久他提著一桶水回來，Nora坐在最後一排椅子上，向神禱告的同時，觀察著他兒子的工作，他正在擦拭每一張長椅，但Nora注意到了當他彎腰換水接著站起來時，動作有些詭異，可能是不習慣這種粗活讓他的腰不舒服了。  
而當Barry擦拭椅子到這裡時，Nora開口問了：「你是不是傷到腰了？我看你起立的姿勢有點奇怪。」  
Barry想了一下，然後搖搖頭：「你多心了，母親，不過可能是有些疲勞了，但我身體沒問題的。」他露出笑容，試圖讓Nora安心。  
「如果受傷了，可不要撐著，去給你爸爸看看，讓他治療你。」  
「我會的。」Barry繼續工作著，Nora看著他擦完椅子之後，接著準備開始擦拭風琴和主教台，Nora走上前再一次和他交代明天要回家吃飯以後就離開了教堂。

當教堂不再對外開放，Barry會跪在神像面前向神懺悔自己的罪，「神啊，請原諒我，在大意之下讓惡魔占據我的身體。」以及我對性交上癮了，Barry將這句話放在心裡，他不希望說出來被神父Len聽見，這樣他肯定不會在用聖器幫自己驅魔。  
Len從側門走出來，「你懺悔完了嗎？」Len問，Barry點點頭，從地上站起身子，Len讓他站到講桌前，微微的翹著屁股，並且把後方的袍子給往上拉，露出了什麼也沒穿的下半身，但依稀看的見屁股中間有著一個突起物，Len走到他身後，將突起物慢慢拉出，這時候才看的出來這是一個十字架的形狀，只是較長的那一端就是一整段圓柱體，「今天狀況如何？」  
「惡魔十分的安靜。」Barry回答他，他現在保持著平常心，即便心裡在想著Len的那粗壯的聖器，但他不能表現得太過明顯，「我相信一定是聖物壓制了他，當然還是比不過聖器。」  
「那很好，晚上我會給你另一個聖物，明天換那個放在體內壓制惡魔。」Len告訴他，Barry表示明白，屁股偷偷的翹高了一些，「神父，請你將淨化的聖液注入我體內，好讓惡魔受到該有的傷害。」  
Len沒有讓他等很久，比聖物還要粗壯的陰莖就直接撞入了最裡頭，Barry的身體甚至跟著往前，「親愛的神啊請原諒我，在您面前如此不雅的舉動。」Len邊用力幹著Barry邊向神懺悔，Barry雙手緊緊抓著桌子邊緣，努力咬唇不發出聲音，但每一次撞擊惡魔所在的位置，他都像是觸電一般的感受，他身體輕微抽動著，在每一次Len試圖退出時夾緊不讓他離去，「我將在Barry兄弟的體內注入聖液，好讓惡魔受到傷害。」他一說完，Barry感覺到精液一波一波的射入體內，他也被操到高潮，精液弄髒了他的長袍。  
Len將陰莖抽出體外後，重新將十字架給塞回Barry體內，「謝、謝你的聖液，神父，我能感覺到身體的燥熱，那一定是惡魔在懼怕。」Barry站穩了身子，重新將袍子給放下。  
「這是我的職責，Barry兄弟，我們去吃晚飯吧，晚一些我們再給一次聖液。」  
Barry露出笑容，「好的，神父。」一想到晚一點的事情，Barry覺得肚子上的印記又開始在發燙了。

其實Barry是被禁止自瀆的，神父相信他會自瀆都是來自於惡魔聲音的誘惑，所以只有在神父使用聖器的過程中，他才可以高潮，但那也就一天兩次，對於一個年輕氣盛的青年來說，那實在是有些痛苦。  
尤其是輔助的聖物在自己體內，不斷的擠壓到讓他舒服的點時，他經常被弄到停下動作，大口喘氣直到穩定呼吸，在長袍底下的陰莖已經微微抬起頭，可是他什麼也不能做，對於一個青年來說，被挑起的慾望硬生生的靠意志力壓回去，一開始還行，但時間一久了，這事情就變的很難辦到。  
現在的教堂並沒有人進來，神父到外面去採買了，等於說這裡只剩下自己一個人，也許他偷偷去廁所裡面自瀆一次也沒關係，原本是這樣想的，可當他從經過告解室時，他回想起了自己與神父在告解室裡面的激烈性交，那天他被神父的聖液徹底的填滿身體，也是到至今他最感覺到歡愉的一次交媾，一想到這裡，Barry伸出手，打開了告解室的門走了進去。  
掀起了長袍，他在裡頭並沒有穿著任何內褲，已經完全的勃起陰莖挺立在空氣中，他的股間露出了一小段東西，只看的到最尾端有一個小小的十字架吊飾，Barry用嘴咬住了長袍的底部，用手開始套弄著自己的陰莖，他只要快一點就不會被發現了，他腦中想著那天的場景，坐在神父身上讓他的陰莖進入了最深的地方，後來神父把他壓在牆上幹他，一次、兩次，不斷的用力衝撞著他體內，直到將精液射出。  
想到這裡，Barry仰起頭，有些失神的盯著上方的天花板，精液從前端噴出，弄髒了他的手和一小部分的大腿，Barry稍作喘息後，趕緊的清理這一團糟，但因為太過臨時他沒有帶任何手帕或是布料可以清理，所以他將自己射在手上的精液舔了乾淨，既然神父的聖液也是這種東西，那沒道理自己的不能吃，但當全吞下去後，他有些後悔了，神父的聖液明顯比自己的好吃很多。  
當他走出告解室，他假裝什麼事情也沒有的將門打開，拿來了打掃用具假裝在清掃，神父還沒回來，教堂裡面也沒有人，他的事情應該不會被任何人知道。

教堂關門的時候是Barry一天之中最開心的一刻，在向神懺悔過後他會得到Len用聖器幫自己驅逐體內的惡魔，但對Barry來說有沒有驅逐惡魔已經不是重點了，他只想要那根老二每天幹自己。  
當他向神懺悔著自己體內有著一個惡魔、自己已經對性交無法自拔後，他站起身子，想要向每天那般趴在祭壇桌子前，等著Len來幹他，但Len卻開口問他：「你要懺悔的事情只有這些嗎？」  
Barry露出了不安的表情，他的腦中正在思考要撒謊還是講實話，他和Len相處這段時間內，他還是不確定Len是怎麼樣個性的一個人，可他現在正在神的面前，也許他該說實話，Barry重新跪在了地上，閉上眼睛，比剛剛還要更加真誠的向神懺悔：「我違背了與神父的約定，我趁著神父去採買時自瀆，敬愛的神，請原諒我的過錯，我不該輕易聽從惡魔的誘惑。」  
當他重新睜開眼時，Len站在他面前，「我很高興你坦承自己的過錯，但你破壞了我們的約定，我該給你一些處罰，好讓你記住一些教訓，你同意嗎？」Len是有給他選項的，但Barry深知自己的錯誤，所以他同意接受了懲罰，Len在他面前單腳跪下，將手放在他頭上，告訴他：「神會寬恕你的。」

Barry還是第一次知道教堂有個地下室，再往下走樓梯的時候，Barry覺得下面應該是儲物的空間，也許Len打算把自己關在那一天作為反省，「今天一整晚你都得待在這裡接受懲罰，而明天開始有另一個懲罰，也許會有一點痛，但我不會讓你受傷的。」Len讓Barry舉著提燈，自己拿出鑰匙打開地下室的入口，Barry原本以為Len的意思就是要他閉關思過，但當門一打開，才發現不是那樣。  
Barry走了進去，而Len關上了門，Barry將提燈放到了桌子上，目不轉經的盯著在房間正中間的一塊木頭，如果那只是一個木頭Barry還不會覺得奇怪，但那上面有一根木頭做的仿陽具，上頭還有許多凸點，「神父，這裡究竟是？」Barry問出口，Len站到他身後，雙手搭在他肩上，靠在他耳邊告訴他：「這裡是一間拷問室，是很久以前就有的地方，每一個教堂下面都會有一間，專門用來拷問異教徒以及女巫。」  
Barry聽過女巫的傳說，她們是十分邪惡的生物，而她們也會假裝成普通人隱藏在人類社會中，所以當女巫被抓起來後，會被嚴刑逼供，承認自己是女巫，最後被處以火刑。  
「不過別擔心，我親愛的孩子，我答應過你不會讓你受傷，只會讓你學到一點教訓。」Len親吻他的額角，「現在，脫下你的衣服，我們要開始懲罰了。」Len鬆開手，Barry不安的將自己的衣服從頭拉起，他整個人只有穿著這一件長袍，而去掉長袍以後，就什麼也不剩了。  
「雙手搭在桌上，Barry。」Len告訴他，Barry照做了，搭在桌上時他身體稍微前彎，當他發現體內的珠子突然被稍微拉動，意識到接下來要發生什麼事情時，Len已經用力地將他體內的珠串全部拉出來，這是Len給他的另一個聖物，不少顆約兩根手指粗的珠子串再一起，Len告訴他那只是玫瑰念珠的一種，只是他放在體內可以抑制惡魔。  
Barry沒有被這麼一次的拉扯過，就連自己在拿出來他也都只是一個一個慢慢地拉出來，一次性拉出來還是頭一遭，那種快感也是頭一遭體會到，他差點就跪下來了。  
「站好。」Len的聲音提醒著他現在不是沉醉在快感的時候，他趕緊的站直了雙腿，但他能感覺到穴口還在一張一闔，不斷期望著有其他東西可以塞進體內，「這會有點痛。」Len一說完，屁股上傳來火辣辣的疼痛，Barry還沒叫出聲就迎來第二下、第三下，但也只打了三下後就停止了，「我希望這三下傳遞給你的疼痛，會讓你知道什麼叫做遵守規矩。」  
「謝謝你，神父，我之後會乖乖的聽話。」Barry回答他，那三下鞭子的疼痛消去的很快，但他依舊感覺到屁股上的傷痕有些發燙。  
Len讓他走向那塊木頭，當Len幫木頭中間的假陽具上塗著潤滑油時邊告訴他：「今天你要待在這上面一晚，在這途中，這根東西會不斷上下動著。」Len打開了一個機關，上面的假陽具開始上下動作，「這以前是對女巫和不貞潔的女性的刑求工具，他們稱作為木馬，她們會坐在上面直到被這根木頭捅破肚皮，但你不用擔心，這已經不是原本的尺寸了，你不會被桶破肚皮的。」當Len這樣和他介紹時，Barry更加深知以後不能違背神父說的話，他已經學到了教訓。  
Barry最後還是乖乖的坐上了木馬，並且緩慢將帶有凸點的假陽具用肛門吃入肚中，一點一滴的緩慢進入體內，上頭的凸點不斷的擦過以及按壓他腸道的每一個點。  
那的確是不會捅破肚皮，這假陽具比Len的聖器還大，進到了比之前更深的地方，被塞滿的感覺讓他有些興奮了，Len將他的雙腳用繩子固定在兩側，雙手則綁在了前方的一字扶桿上，「你今天晚上可以盡情射精，也許當你體力消磨完了，惡魔也不會在指使你做錯事。」Len一說完，打開了開關，Barry開始感受到假陽具進出體內的感覺，他不小心叫出聲。  
Len微笑著告訴他：「我明天早上再來放你下來，晚安了，Barry。」說完後，Barry在即將迎來第一波高潮途中看著他離去，門關上的那一刻，Barry已經射了。

Barry直到早晨門被打開時，他已經精疲力盡，他在高潮到第三次之後覺得害怕，曾經試圖要將屁股抬高一些，好讓接觸面積少一點，但他的體力撐不了這麼久，當他一腳軟坐下，瞬間被插入深處的情況又讓他高潮了一次。  
途中他似乎失去過意識，但那假陽具依舊在他體內進出，他後來放棄了掙扎，一次又一次的被推入高潮頂端，接著等待下一次高潮。  
Len打開門時，Barry嘴裡不斷發出小小聲的呻吟，但他的眼神已經有些空洞，看起來十分疲累，陰莖前方的木頭和他身上都被精液給弄髒，有一些甚至滴落到了地上。  
Len將提燈和包放下，走過去將機關停下，Barry這時候才回過神來，Len開始將他手腳上的繩子解開，並且讓他慢慢的從木馬上下來，旦腳才剛踩到地面，Barry立刻跌坐在地板上，「我希望你記取到了教訓。」Len邊說邊將他攙扶起來，坐到一旁的椅子上，但明明椅子上沒有東西，但Barry似乎有些難耐，畢竟他被整整操了一個晚上，現在感覺特別敏感也是正常的。  
Len將水遞給了他，讓他補充一個晚上流失的水分，讓他喝完水後，他讓Barry扶著桌子站起來，Barry看到Len從他帶來的包裡拿出一個皮革製的東西，接著蹲在自己面前開始安裝在腿上，皮革的特殊觸感讓Barry顫抖了一下，然後Len第一次觸碰他的陰莖，但那也只是把他的陰莖給放入皮革製的小空間而已，Len站起身子，似乎很滿意這番景色。  
「接下來兩天你都將佩戴著貞操帶度過，這是第二部分的懲罰，如果沒有東西隔著，我怕你又會自瀆。」Len邊說邊從包裡拿出十字架聖物，緩慢的將十字架給插入Barry體內，這是每天的例行公事了，為了有效抑止惡魔，但被玩弄了一整個晚上的後穴十分敏感，Barry應該精疲力盡的陰莖又緩緩勃起，只是這次有著阻礙，無法順利的勃起，讓他感覺到痛苦。  
「走吧，回樓上去梳洗，吃完早飯後你可以睡一下，下午再開始打掃。」Len告訴著他安排的行程，但看起來Barry沒有聽進去。

帶著貞操帶的第二天是彌撒，他和神父一早就起床佈置會場和整理場地，太陽剛掛上天空後沒多久，就有人陸續進了教堂，如果是上周或是更之前，Barry可以說除了晚上以外他都不會亂想，畢竟他已經決心將自己奉獻給神，但他現在體內卻躁動不已。  
前天他在木馬上度過一晚，昨天是帶著貞操帶和聖物一整天，他原本以為神父會教堂關門後用聖器淨化自己，但是卻沒有，雖然木馬上的那根假陽具很粗很長，但還是比不上神父的聖器，而體內的聖物則完全無法相比。  
他好想被神父的陰莖插入，讓自己在神的面前高潮，讓自己在神的面前失態，Barry一想到這裡，原本該勃起的陰莖卻因為貞操帶抑制住而開始感受到疼痛，他努力的想要打消這念頭，但發現只是徒勞無功。  
也許神父發現了他的狀況，再經過Barry身邊時打了一下他的屁股：「專心一點。」Len的口氣有些憤怒，Barry為了不想惹Len再次生氣，他後面就專心再當彌撒的輔助角色。  
太陽下山後，教堂關起了門，Barry照著之前的習慣向神懺悔，今天他多加了一條，他不該在彌撒時候分神，Len聽見後滿意的點頭，接著Barry站起身，在他面前將袍子往上拉：「神父，可以解開貞操帶了嗎？」Barry帶著哭聲問著他，這兩天他真的非常難受。  
Len走到他面前，問他：「你學到了教訓了，對嗎？」Barry瘋狂點頭，「下次不會再有一樣狀況了，對嗎？」Barry持續點頭，Len親吻了他的額頭，稱讚他是乖孩子，接著才蹲下身將她的貞操帶解開，不在被束縛的感覺讓Barry鬆了一口氣，他原本以為，Len接下來會操他，但Len只是說：「去準備晚餐吧，今天早起你一定很累了。」  
他的臉色沉了下來，Barry表現出一副可憐的表情，可他還是乖乖聽話去準備晚餐，畢竟Len討厭不聽話的人。

Len醒來的時候沒有想過自己會變成這種狀況，他的雙手被綁在一起，雙腳被固定在床角兩側，渾身赤裸的躺在床上，他最後的記憶是他誇讚Barry晚飯做的很好吃，然後就沒有記憶了，顯然他是被下了藥，向來擅長算計一切的他，沒有想到Barry會在菜裡下藥，他還是低估了淫紋的效果。  
「你醒了。」Barry打開門走了進來，他身上還穿著平常的袍子，他的表情似乎有些愉快，「請原諒我，我親愛的神父。」Barry邊向他道歉邊脫掉自己的袍子，Len看見了他肚子上的淫紋開始發光，他走到了床邊，爬上了床，用手握住了Len沒有勃起的陰莖，含入嘴中，「原諒我、唔，喜歡這跟，嗯、大肉棒。」Barry邊舔著他的陰莖邊說話，「我想要、嗯嗯，讓肉棒唔，幹我。」他從本來舔著變成了突然吞入口中，一下子就全數含入，Len能感覺到自己的前端撞到了他的喉頭。  
Barry後來專心的把他的陰莖弄到完全勃起，但並沒有讓Len射在他口中，Barry親吻著他的龜頭，帶著崇尚之意的心情親吻，Barry抬起身子，雙膝跪在Len的身體兩邊，「原諒我，神父，Len。」Barry將自己的屁股翹高，右手伸到後方，將還塞在體內的十字架聖物給抽出來丟到床邊，接著右手扶著Len的陰莖一次的坐下去，Barry咬著唇，但還是可以聽見他發出滿足的聲音，「聖器進來了，好大好粗，我喜歡神父的聖器。」Barry開始自己抬腰並坐下，「Len，喜歡──」快感已經讓他喪失了些語言能力，只能夠不斷重複著幾個單詞。  
如果是平常，身為神父的Len會勸告Barry，和惡魔對抗，那是惡魔在慫恿你，但今天他異常的安靜，只是接受著這種行為，「聖液、射進來！」Barry自己加快了速度，當他感覺到Len的陰莖微微抽動時，他完全的坐下，並且停下動作，等待著精液注入他體內，「Len的聖液好多、好燙。」  
當他還沉醉在滿足感內時，他突然的被一股力氣給往後推，情勢一下子變成他被壓在了床上，Len不知道何時已經解開了手上和腳上的繩子，重回自由。  
如果是正常狀況，Barry應該要驚慌失措，畢竟他對Len做了這麼不敬的事情，但被性慾衝腦的他，只是伸出手，環住Len的脖子，將他拉下來，在Len的耳邊和臉頰落下輕吻，就像是小動物在討好人那般，「嗯嗯──雞巴、喜歡……」Barry已經喪失語言能力了。  
Len稍微起身，看著他的臉幾秒，被情慾控制的表情看起來是如此淫糜和享受，「親親。」Barry像個孩子撒嬌，Len有些無奈的吻了他，在親吻他的途中，Len能感覺到自己還埋在Barry體內的陰莖又一次被夾緊，看來現在對Barry做什麼他都會十分敏感。  
「操我、Len，我想要肉棒操我！」Barry渴求著，Len當然會操他，但在那之前，他將手掌覆蓋上了Barry肚子上的印記，「告訴我，Barry，你想要更多快感嗎？」Barry點點頭，雖然現在問他什麼他都會同意就是了，Len低聲念了些什麼，Barry感覺到下腹更加的燥熱，比剛剛還要更加渴求，但同時間，Len的手指滑過他的印記時，他也被刺激的弓起腰。  
「既然你已經被惡魔給吞噬成這樣，我將不再手下留情，今天我會將你幹到直到惡魔離開。」Len說。  
Barry搖搖頭：「不要惡魔離開，惡魔不能消失，我想要每天被你幹。」他反駁著，畢竟在他的想法中，因為有惡魔才會有這些事情發生，只要惡魔消失了，就不會再有和Len的性交以及這種快感。  
Len感嘆著：「神都無法拯救你了，Barry。」他試圖抽出陰莖，Barry卻夾緊了不讓他出來，他以為Len要離開他體內，但下一秒就又撞了進去，Barry這次叫出聲，並且渾身顫抖，僅僅是這麼一下，他覺得全身發麻，腦袋更加的混亂，「但當神放棄了你，我也不會放棄你，我會陪著你，每天幹你。」Len邊說邊開始動著腰，Barry雙手緊緊抓著床單，腰從動作開始就沒有貼回床鋪，畢竟Len的每一次進入都令他的尾椎發麻。  
「我會待在你身邊，照顧你、珍惜你、愛你，就像是夫妻那樣。」Len很訝異Barry還有餘力可以聽見自己的話，因為Barry回答他：「我是、喔，妻子，你的妻子！」Len聽見後很滿意這答案，於是更用力的幹他，Barry沒支撐多久就高潮了，Len沒有停下動作，幾次之後，Barry又一次嚐到緊縮，渾身顫抖，明顯是高潮的模樣，卻沒有射出第二次精液，Len看著他已經失神的表情，嘴裡只能跟著發出呻吟，但當他想要抽出陰莖時，Barry的身體還是自動的夾緊，不讓他離開，可怕的身體記憶。  
當Len第二次將精液射進他體內後，Barry看起來比剛剛更加滿足。  
第三次來的比想像中快，Barry的體力都還沒恢復多少，就被Len給翻過身子讓自己趴在床上，「我的妻子。」Len在他耳邊說話，「你願意幫我生個孩子嗎？」  
「我願意。」Barry回答，下一秒就又被貫穿身體直接撞上他最敏感的點，「我要幫你生寶寶！」Len邊幹邊親吻他的後背，落下一個又一個的吻。

深夜的教堂裡應該沒有人在，但現在有兩個渾身赤裸的男人站在神的面前，Barry雙手搭在祭壇桌子上，Len在後面邊幹他邊向神說：「我Leonard Snart在這發誓，我這輩子將會照顧Barry Allen直到永遠，我的大意讓惡魔徹底吞噬了他，我會負起責任照顧以及陪伴。」  
Barry沒有什麼話要和神傾訴，現在的他已經不是神的僕人，而是Len的妻子，他不再需要向神祈求原諒，他可以盡請的每天與Len性交，因為他是Len的妻子，但在快感中，他斷斷續續的向神祈禱：『我不是一個虔誠的教徒，但如果你真的存在，我希望你可以給我一個孩子，一個我和Len的孩子。』  
這一次的高潮讓Barry暈了過去，畢竟這已經是第六次高潮，還加上幾次乾性高潮，Barry現在射出的精液已經如同水一般的薄淡，他體力不支也是理所當然的，但Len射在他體內的精液依舊是濃厚的白色。Barry體內現在有著六次的精液量，所以當Len拔出陰莖時，精液直接向下滴落弄濕了地毯。  
Len將Barry搬到長椅上躺下，輕輕的撫摸著他的頭髮，「你知道，我後悔幫你在這小子身上刻印了。」一道不屬於他們的聲音傳來，「我每天看著你們性交，說實話有點傷眼了。」  
「你可以不要看。」Len回答，「你幫我完成這件事情，你已經不欠我什麼了。」Len看著坐在祭壇上的惡魔，那是一個女惡魔，有個棕色的長捲髮和姣好的身材，但這裡是教堂，惡魔照理來說無法進來，但她就是出現在這，絲毫不畏懼這神聖之地給她的壓力。  
「你明知道我欠你的不止這些。」那惡魔感嘆著，「體力加護到明早以前都還有效，想多幹幾次就把握時間。」說完，惡魔消失了，只留下他們。

Barry現在很幸福，作為一個神父學徒，作為Len的妻子，他在早上會與神父Len一起整理教堂，一起幫信徒做點事情，在教堂關門後，他會履行一個妻子的責任，每天與他的丈夫Len性交，一次又一次的被精液填滿肚子，只為了能懷上一個孩子。  
他曾經認為自己非常的可憐，他被惡魔侵蝕了身體，身體上被惡魔刻下了印記，他是不純潔的，但現在他感謝惡魔的一切，如果不是惡魔，他與Len不可能在一起，他也不可能知道性交是如此愉悅的一件事情。  
教堂關上門後，Barry走到了正在整理祭壇的Len身後，主動的拉起了長袍，露出了女士用的吊帶襪，雙腿之間還有一小串珠子，肚子上的印記微微發光，「Len。」他輕聲叫著，Len轉過頭，露出了一個無奈的笑容，「我們不是說好要回房間才能做嗎？」  
「今天我想在這做，我想讓神看見我們有多恩愛，我想讓神看見你有多努力，希望他能給我們一個孩子。」Barry帶著哀怨的語氣回答，Len走向他，親吻了他的唇，「如果你希望，我會答應我妻子的所有要求，但在幹你以前，先用溼一點，我不想害你受傷，好嗎？」  
Barry蹲下身，拉下了Len的褲子，開始幫Len舔著陰莖，將他弄至勃起，弄得整根陰莖濕漉漉的，這樣幹他時候才不會有任何阻礙，Barry已經非常熟練的服務他丈夫的陰莖，在快讓他高潮前就停了下來，重新站起身，趴到了祭壇上，從剛剛他就不斷的排著體內的念珠，現在只剩下最後兩顆，Len一下子就把他拉出來丟到一旁，在神的面前他用陰莖幹入了Barry體內。  
白天是純潔莊嚴的教堂，到了夜晚轉變成了淫穢放蕩並且屬於他們的空間。

每個人都會有一兩個秘密，例如丈夫在外面有了其他女人，而妻子有著私房錢，幾個青少年強暴了一個少女，而少女被猥褻了卻不敢說。  
關於Leonard Snart也有幾個秘密，例如：他不是神父，他只是在修道院長大，長大後他就出來四處歷險，直到他在路上碰見一個被野獸襲擊而死，正準備去赴職的神父，他盜用了那位神父的身分，進入了這村莊。  
第二個秘密是，他對Allen醫生的孩子一見鍾情，這段感情藏了一年之久，當Barry Allen成年沒多久，他就將Barry變成了自己的人，他利用惡魔在Barry身上刻下淫紋，欺騙他自己能拯救他，卻是將他一步一步的帶入深淵。  
第三個秘密是，他有一個惡魔陪在自己身邊，那個惡魔告訴了Len她的本名，於是Len可以自由的控制她，但除了Barry的事情以外，他一次也沒有開口過，即便知道了自己的本名。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各種性癖集結  
> 爽啦


End file.
